


After Janine’s Genie

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities/Low Self Esteem, Rating changed for a LOT of smut, Secret love, Strong Friendship - Freeform, maybe some smut ???, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: This is my take on what could’ve happened after the RGB episode “Janine’s Genie.”
Relationships: Egon Spengler/Janine Melnitz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	1. Awkward Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janine still feels very embarrassed about the events with the genie.

It’s been two days since Janine and the Ghostbusters had defeated a genie that was, in fact, a ghost. Peter had teased her at first. Her first wish had been that she was the boss, and her second wish was for Egon to be hopelessly in love with her. They had found out what was really going on before a third wish was granted. 

Winston and Ray had finally gotten Peter to stop teasing her when they saw how upset she was about it. Egon had hidden in the lab, too embarrassed about the situation himself. However, it had made him admit to himself that he was actually in love with Janine. He just preferred to discuss it with her privately. He thought about asking her out once things had settled down a bit. 

It was time for Janine to go home. As she was shutting down her computer, Egon was on his way downstairs. The firehouse was quiet: Peter had gone on a date, Ray had left earlier to visit a nearby bookstore and Winston was in the rec room reading. 

Egon quickly noticed that she seemed nervous, trying to leave as fast as possible. As he approached her desk, she was fumbling under her desk for her sneakers. Her coat was halfway on with one arm inside the sleeve while the other side was dangling behind her back. 

“Janine….?” 

She jumped slightly, startled by his presence. “Jeez! I didn’t hear you walk up!”

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to frighten you. But you seem to be ….. distracted?”

She stopped long enough to realize that her coat was halfway on. “I must look like a damn idiot!” she mumbled. She jerked her arm out of the sleeve and slung the coat onto her desk. One of her shoelaces was stuck in a knot; she slammed the shoes back under her desk. “I’ll just catch the damn subway in heels!” 

“Why don’t you take a few moments to calm down first?” Egon suggested. “What’s wrong? Why are you in such a hurry?”

Janine sighed deeply. “I’m just …. still upset …. especially about the things I had wished for. I’m embarrassed and it was stupid ….. I just can’t get past it.”

“Have you tried talking to Peter about it?”

Janine laughed. “Ha! Yeah, right! All he’s done is tease me!” 

“I’m sure if you told him that you need to speak to him seriously, he would change his attitude. He really is a very good psychologist.”

“I know, maybe later. It’s just …..” her voice trailed off as she bit her bottom lip, tears forming in her eyes. “All of this shit happened because of me; it was all my fault. So it was only fair that I was the one to fix it. If something had happened to any of you guys, I’d never forgive myself. At least if something had happened to me, you guys would’ve been rid of me; no more problems.”

“Janine! You can’t possibly think we feel that way?!”

“Can we just drop it? Please?” She turned around and started to leave. 

“Janine? Wait!” Egon rushed to her.

She stopped, rolled her eyes and sighed. “What is it, Egon?” The tone of annoyance in her voice was obvious. 

“I don’t want you to leave thinking we’re upset …. ahem …. that I’m upset,” he admitted, his cheeks fiery red.

She smiled slightly. “I’m not upset, and you shouldn’t be either. It was just me being naive and stupid, speaking before I thought, as usual. I’ve got a headache and just need some rest. I’ll see you guys on Monday, ok?” She lightly touched his arm and smiled.

Egon could see the tiredness in her eyes and agreed that the subject should be dropped ….. for now. He smiled. “Fine. We’ll see you on Monday.” As he watched her leave, he still wasn’t convinced that she was ok. He also knew that he had been made aware of his own feelings for her.


	2. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon tries to help Janine get rid of a migraine and ends up getting a date!

Monday came around way too early for Janine. She had spent most of her weekend recovering from a drinking binge on Friday and Saturday. She had hoped if she got drunk enough, she’d be able to forget what had happened with that lamp and bogus genie. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case, and to make matters worse, her headache from Friday had only gotten stronger. 

“I know today’s schedule already has a couple of calls; maybe they’ll be out long enough that the firehouse will stay quiet,” she thought. 

However, when she pulled up to her parking space, she could already tell she wasn’t going to be that lucky. There were two fire trucks parked outside, and she could see the remnants of black smoke drifting out of the lab window. 

“Shit! What the hell has he done NOW?!” she mumbled. 

The firemen were making their way out of the firehouse as Janine walked in. All four Ghostbusters were standing in the garage area, each with a sheepish little boy look on their faces. 

Janine gave them a cold glare before jumping into her questions. “What the hell happened?! Since all of you seem to be fine, guess it wasn’t that bad?”

Ray was the first to speak. “Well, you’re gonna think this is really funny!” He laughed but stopped as Janine continued glaring at him. “Anyway, me and Iggy have been working on something that would help increase the power of our throwers.”

Janine crossed her arms. “As if they aren’t already strong enough?”

Egon spoke next. “For some situations, it would be helpful if we could use some sort of booster.”

She continued to glare, her stance unchanged. 

Egon tugged on his shirt collar, then continued. “Raymond and I had almost succeeded. We performed a test in the lab, but as you can see, the power boost was a bit too much.”

“Did it ever occur to you guys to do tests like that OUTSIDE?!” 

“We thought about it, but the neighbors already complain enough about the noise,” Ray said.

“Well, now they’ve got a LOT MORE NOISE to complain about!” Janine yelled. She closed her eyes, took a few deep breaths, then opened her eyes. “Sorry, it’s just …. when I drive up on a Monday morning and the first thing I see are fire trucks and smoke coming out the windows, it’s a bit unnerving. I’ll get started on the morning worksheets.” She walked to her desk and sat down, beginning her work for the day.

The guys just exchanged confused looks with each other. Peter decided to step forward and ask what they were all thinking. “Janine, everything ok? It’s a bit early for you to be screaming at anybody other than me.”

She looked up at him. Peter could easily see the redness of her eyes. “I’m fine. I just have a headache; didn’t sleep much.” 

Winston grabbed Peter by the arm and pulled him away before he said anything that would annoy Janine further. They all retreated to the lab to clean up the mess before their first appointment. 

An hour and a half later, the guys were on their way to their first appointment of the day. Janine stopped her work long enough to take a couple of aspirins, then resumed her work. The rest of the morning was quiet but before she knew it, the guys were back. But after her morning display, they quietly went upstairs. 

After lunch, the guys got a call - a Class 2. Egon was working on something in the lab (he promised he wouldn’t blow it up again) so Peter, Winston and Ray took the call. The address was in Long Island so it would be a while before they’d be back.

About forty-five minutes later, Janine stopped typing and rubbed her temples. Egon was coming back up from the basement lab. He stopped beside her desk. “Are you alright?” he asked softly.

“Just a headache; can’t seem to get rid of it,” Janine replied weakly.

His brow arched. “Where is your headache exactly?”

“Starts in the back and wraps around to the front.”

“Does bright light or loud sounds aggravate it?”

“Yeah…. what are you getting at?”

“I believe you are experiencing a migraine. I suffer from them occasionally.”

“What helps it?”

“I usually take a pain reliever, but I also lay down somewhere dark and quiet; I listen to soft music and breathe deeply.”

“Ok, I’ll try that later at home.”

Egon smiled, then reached over to switch on the answering machine. “No, you’ll try it now.” He took Janine’s hand and pulled her up to stand.

“Egon, I’ve got work to do!” she whined but not really putting up much of a fight. She allowed him to guide her upstairs.

“The work isn’t going anywhere. You need to get rid of this migraine before you become ill.” He led her to the lab and gestured for her to lay down on the couch.

She did, wondering what was next. Her heart skipped a beat as she allowed her imagination to take over. But her fantasy was short lived when the intensity of the pain increased. She laid back on the couch with her head on a small pillow that Egon kept for naps. 

He heard her moan lowly as he was lowering the blinds over the windows. He then walked over to the desk and put in a cd of soft classical music. Egon then went to the bathroom and returned with a cool wash cloth, a glass of water and two aspirins. He sat on the edge of the couch and gently instructed Janine to take the pain medication. 

She did and handed him the empty glass. 

“Now, lay back and close your eyes,” he said softly. He applied the cool cloth to her forehead. “Listen to the music and breathe deeply.” 

Janine found that Egon’s technique was very nice and was working! She jumped slightly when she felt his fingertips rubbing small circles over her temples. She dared to open her eyes. He leaned over her as he was massaging her temples. The look on his face was different from any other expression she had ever seen on him. It was soft, his eyes softly reflecting ….. love? 

“Egon, you don’t have to ….,”

“Shush,” he said firmly but not loudly. 

She closed her eyes again, reveling in the sensation. His fingers weren’t rough but not extremely soft either. He had the hands of a man who works with delicate machinery: somewhat rough from handling electrical components but not overly harsh. She could faintly smell the light scent of his aftershave from that morning mixed with the smoky scent of the proton packs after heating up. It was strangely sensual. Or perhaps it was the fact that the man she had fallen hopelessly in love with was finally beginning to show some sort of attraction to her? “No,” she thought to herself. “It’s just another one of your stupid schoolgirl fantasies! He’s a brilliant scientist who doesn’t have time for someone like me! He’s just being nice. Probably feels sorry for me; I know I do!” She hadn’t realized until that moment that tears had gently ran down the sides of her face. She realized it because Egon’s fingers were drying them.

“Janine? What is it?” he asked quietly, deep concern in his voice. 

She opened her eyes, removed the wash cloth from her forehead and sat up. “It’s ok, Egon. I need to get back to work. Thank you for this.”

He remained seated on the edge of the couch, taking her by the upper part of her arm. “Tell me why you’re crying.” 

She knew he wasn’t going to release her until she said something. “The guys will be back soon and they wouldn’t understand if I wasn’t working.”

“They won’t be back for a few hours, and I would tell them why you aren’t working. Now, what’s the real reason?” 

She looked into his eyes; he was staring her down with that serious expression - the one he uses when he’s determined to find the answer to a difficult equation. She sighed deeply. “This headache is really bad. You don’t have to babysit me though. I’m sure you've got other things to do that are a lot more important.” 

He was still holding her by the arm. Janine turned her head to look at him directly. Egon released her arm and cupped the side of her face. “Nothing more important than you.” He then leaned forward and tentatively placed his lips on hers. Her lips trembled at first but quickly returned the kiss. 

Janine broke away from the kiss and looked at Egon with wide eyes. “I …. I didn’t think ….. since the spell from the genie was broken …?”

Egon smiled. “I believe perhaps the genie’s spell merely emphasized my true feelings for you.”

She still looked confused. “Your …. true feelings?”

“I knew a short while ago, before the incident with the genie, that I had special feelings towards you. I simply didn’t know how to start expressing them. But, under the influence of the spell, I realized all I need to do is just ….. say it. But preferably under safer circumstances, not while we’re in the middle of a busting job.”

Janine smiled. “Well, maybe you’re right. I’ll lay back down for a while.” She stretched back out and closed her eyes. She listened to the music and could feel the tension beginning to melt away. 

Twenty minutes later, she opened her eyes, realizing that she had dozed off. She slowly sat up and looked around the lab. 

Egon looked up from his work and smiled. “Feeling better?” 

“Yeah! I didn’t mean to go to sleep though!”

“It’s fine; you needed it. How’s your headache?”

“Gone! Thank you for helping me! Are the guys back yet?”

“You’re quite welcome and no, not yet.”

“Guess I should get back to my desk?” 

He smiled as she walked towards the lab door. “Janine?”

She stopped and turned around to look at him. “Yeah?”

Egon stood up and pulled at his shirt collar again. “Umm … would you …. perhaps like to …. go out … to dinner …. this Friday …. with me?” He was turning every shade of pink to red known to man by this point.

Janine smiled. “I would love to!”

Egon breathed a sigh of relief. “Good! Would 6:00pm be acceptable?”

“Definitely!”

“Very well! I’ll make the proper arrangements.” He sat back down to resume his work. 

Janine happily walked out of the lab, a noticeable skip to her step. She definitely felt a lot better now.


	3. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon takes Janine out on their first date. But what does he have planned for the evening?

The rest of the day passed very quickly. Janine’s migraine was gone, and she was able to concentrate better on her work. However, she was also thinking about her date coming up Friday with Egon! She could hardly believe that he really does love her! “I wonder what he’s got planned? Besides dinner?” She thought. “Maybe I can suggest dessert?” A wicked grin appeared on her face. 

Ecto-1 pulled in, tearing her away from her thoughts. The guys quietly got out of the car. 

Janine smiled. “My headache is gone! Don’t tiptoe for goodness sake!” she giggled. 

“That’s great! Glad you feel better!” Ray said happily. 

“Yeah! But what’s got your eyes twinkling that way?” Peter teased. 

“For your information, Egon asked me out on a date for Friday!”

“Does he know that’s what he did?” Winston asked.

“Of course! He blushed so hard, I thought he was gonna pass out!” 

“Well, it’s about time!” Peter chirped. “I thought there was something going on with him!”

“Yep! So don’t give him a hard time about it! I don’t want him backing out!” Janine warned him.

“Not a word,” Peter said, holding his hands up as if surrendering. He made his way up to the lab and walked in. “Hey Big Guy! Heard you’ve got a date?!”

“Yes, I asked Janine out for dinner this Friday,” Egon replied. 

“That’s great! Hope you two have a good time! And be prepared for that night!”

“What do you mean? I’ve made reservations.”

“No, I mean condoms. You know Janine’s gonna get frisky!”

Egon gave Peter a bland look. “We are going to dinner; that’s all.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Spengs, come on! The woman has had her eyes on you for a while! She has it so bad that she even made a wish that you would fall head over heels for her! Do you honestly think dinner is all she wants?”

“She and I had a discussion about that wish. I admitted that I had already known I have feelings for her; I wasn’t sure of the best way to tell her. Now that I have, we can now begin the usual ritual of courtship.”

“Sure, and along with this ritual comes the exciting event of getting laid after the dinner!”

Egon stood and walked to the bookshelf to retrieve a book for his research. He sat back down and looked at Peter. “I am fully aware of the expectation of a couple consummating their relationship.”

“Good! So it won’t come as a surprise when Janine jumps you!”

Egon surprised Peter with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “What makes you think she will make the first move?”

Peter’s mouth literally dropped open. “Spengs! You dog!”

Egon just smiled and turned the book to Peter so that he could read it. Peter’s eyes boggled. “SPENGS! When …. wait.. WHY … do you have this book?!”

“Do you remember that course in college that I had to take?” Egon asked.

“Yeah! We both had to take a class in Humanities for the credits!” Peter replied.

“Yes, well, while you took that poetry course, I took the human sexuality course.”

Peter grinned. “Yeah, I thought if I could learn some fancy poems, I could sweep some girl off her feet!”

“Yes, and I kept the textbook, for future research.”

“So, gonna do some research, eh?” Peter asked, giving a wink to Egon. 

“Not research … more like a field study,” Egon replied.

Peter stood up and lightly smacked Egon’s arm. “Ok, well, I for one am fully impressed! Have fun! We won’t wait up!” He then left the lab, chuckling to himself.

****************************  
Friday finally arrived. Janine was beyond excited. She couldn’t believe that her wish was going to come true - for real this time! Egon met her at her desk at 5:00pm sharp.

“Ready?” he asked, his deep voice rippling through Janine’s body.

“Yes!” she replied, cutting off her computer. She had purposely worn her usual blue miniskirt but had worn a button down white blouse instead of the usual top. She was wearing a lovely strand of pearls around her neck. 

The couple left as the others happily waved them off, huge smiles on their faces. Egon helped Janine into her car, then took a seat behind the wheel.

“We could just hail a cab, Egon. I know how cramped you are in this thing!”

“It’ll be fine! I …. well …. you shouldn’t have to drive home in the dark later by yourself,” he replied, his face and neck slightly pink. 

Janine’s heart flipped. “Ooh, I wonder if he’s planning on taking me home?” She just smiled as they began the drive to the restaurant. 

**************************  
The dinner was lovely. They ate, laughed, and enjoyed each other’s company. Egon had apologized again for taking so long to admit his feelings for Janine; she apologized again for all the chaos her bogus genie had caused. They both agreed that it was all water under the bridge and to focus on their future. 

Later, Egon once again helped Janine into her car and he returned to the driver’s seat. They continued idle chit chat until Janine realized they weren’t returning to the firehouse.

“Umm .. Egon, you missed your turn.”

“No I didn’t.”

Janine’s breath hitched. “Oh… ok,” she squeaked. She cleared her throat. “So, you’re driving me home and you’ll catch a cab back?”

Egon just smiled as he continued looking straight ahead. Janine sat back in her seat and smiled, trying to remember where her sexy nightie was.


	4. Field Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon shows Janine a few things in the bedroom.

Egon parked Janine’s car in the designated parking spot at the apartment building. He walked around to her side of the car and helped her out. They quietly walked up the stairs. Once she unlocked the door, she glanced over her shoulder at Egon. “Wanna come in?”

“Yes, thank you,” he replied with a smile.

He closed the door behind him. “Would you like for me to lock the door?”

Janine looked at him seductively. “Only if you’re planning on staying.”

He proceeded and locked it quickly. Egon turned to face Janine. She had gone to the kitchen and poured them both a small glass of water. They had indulged slightly in some wine at dinner; she wanted to be sober if they were about to make love. She handed Egon a glass as he entered the kitchen. After they had finished, they set the glasses back down on the counter.

“So,” Janine began nervously, “I have to admit that I’m completely shocked that you’re here right now.”

“Why?” Egon asked curiously.

“Well, you just told me you’re in love with me a few days ago. We had a very romantic dinner tonight. I wasn’t expecting this particular move until at least a month from now!” She giggled a little. Then her smile faded. “Unless I’ve misunderstood something?”

Egon smiled, taking her hands in his. “I am aware that most people think I am …. oblivious to these kinds of things. But I assure you, where I may be a bit inexperienced, I make up for it in enthusiasm. I prefer to think of it as scientific experimentation.”

Janine’s smile faded even more. “So, you’ve just been wining and dining me for observation?!” She pulled away from Egon. 

“No! I’m sorry, Janine! I took you out because I wanted to spend time with you outside of the office!”

“Then what’s this?!” she asked angrily as she waved her hands in the air. “Some kind of science fair fun?!”

Egon closed the distance between them, again taking her hands in his. He brought each hand up to his lips and gently kissed the top of each hand before speaking. “Let me rephrase what I said. What I meant is that I want to have a very meaningful and sensual experience with you. I don’t want just simple sex; I want to touch, taste and smell everything about our time together. I want to make love to you slowly….,” he then kissed each knuckle on her right hand. “Very … slowly,” he said as he slowly kissed the knuckles of her left hand. “And hopefully, presuming I perform satisfactorily, you will experience more than just an orgasm.”

Janine’s heart was racing, her knees almost buckling beneath her. “Oh God …. Egon!” she said slightly louder than a whisper. 

He stepped forward, closing the little distance still between them. His hands slowly shifted from holding her hands to his left hand resting on her waist while cupping the side of her face with the right. Their eyes closed as his lips gently kissed hers. 

Janine’s hands rested on Egon’s chest as his lips slowly worked down her neck. Her breathing sped up as he kissed behind her ear. “Ohhhh,” she moaned lightly. 

“I’ll be sure to remember this spot,” Egon mumbled as he smiled against her skin. His hands now rested on her shoulders. He kissed along her jawline and headed down her neck as his hands slid over to the middle of her blouse. His fingers moved oh so slowly, unfastening each button until the blouse gently fell open. 

Without a word, Janine took his hand and led him to the bedroom. She turned on the lamp on the nightstand, giving the room a soft yellow glow. She faced Egon, smiling as she unfastened the buttons on his shirt. She moved slowly and gently as she removed his arms from the shirt, letting it fall to the floor. 

Egon then slipped her blouse off, also dropping it to the floor. He then reached behind her, unzipping her skirt. He helped her carefully step out of it once it had hit the floor. He then lightly pushed Janine to lay back on the bed. Once she was comfortable, he reached down, his hands sliding slowly down her thighs. 

Janine’s breath hitched as she tried to calm herself. It was obvious that Egon was going to stretch this out for as long as possible and she was going to savor every moment. 

His fingers unhooked the garter strap on her thighs, then gently slid each stocking down. He then took her by the hands and pulled her up to a sitting position. Again, he began kissing her lips, moving over to her cheek, then her neck while his hands reached around and unhooked her bra. He sat back as he removed the straps from her arms. He casually tossed the bra onto the floor. 

Janine’s head tilted back as she grasped his shoulders. The feeling of his hands slowly kneading her breasts was intense. Without realizing it, she took one hand and pushed his head between them. She felt him smile against her skin as he inhaled deeply. She then felt his lips wrap around a nipple as his fingers teased the other. 

“Ohhh, Egon! Please, I need ….. more! Don’t stop!” she begged. 

Egon then began to suck her breast a bit harder, his teeth gently biting the nipple as he pinched the other. 

“Mmmmm!” Janine moaned after inhaling quickly - the first sensation of the bite was almost painful but soon changed to sensational. 

Egon was thrilled as he felt the texture of the nipples change as they became harder. He switched breasts and repeated the same motions on the other. 

By this point, Janine was lightly digging into his back as her moans were becoming louder. 

Egon laid her back onto the bed. He placed his hands on her hips. He then kissed her stomach, feeling goosebumps raise across her skin. His mouth eventually made it down to the top of her sexy panties. She raised her hips to allow him to remove those as well. Once off, Egon kissed his way back up her legs. Her skin was so soft. He gently spread her legs as he kissed her mons. He inhaled her scent, a mesmerizing smell that he would always remember. 

Janine watched as he placed his mouth over her sex. He looked at her, a devilish twinkle in his eyes looking back at her. She closed her eyes and her back arched as he began to suck. His tongue darted about, over her clit then inside her and back to her clit again. It felt as if he was using his tongue to explore the details of her body, which he was. 

Her legs spread wider, Egon placing her legs over his shoulders as he slowly pushed himself deeper into her. He couldn’t get enough of her. He felt her legs beginning to shake and noticed her moans were becoming louder, her breathing ragged. Egon stopped his oral ministrations and sat up. 

Janine opened her eyes and raised her head to look at him. “Egon! Why did you stop?” The disappointment in her voice was clear.

“It’s too soon. There’s other things I’d like to do first,” he replied, smiling. He then stood and finished removing his clothes. 

Janine watched hungrily as his T-shirt and boxers were removed. She had always assumed Egon was well endowed but now she knew exactly how much. She estimated him to be a good eight inches and couldn’t wait to have him in her. 

He slowly eased back onto the bed, eventually hovering above her. He used one hand to steady himself on the bed while he grasped his penis with the other. He teased Janine’s entrance by barely rubbing it against her mons. Sweat began to form along his hairline as he fought to maintain his own composure. He really wanted to just thrust into her and pound her hard, but for their first time, he wanted to go slow. 

Janine gave Egon a seductive smile and used her index finger to gesture for him to lean down to her. He did. “Bring yourself up to me,” she whispered. “So that your hips are closer to my mouth.”

He smiled as he understood what she wanted to do. Egon carefully slid closer to her, still hovering above her body. He used both hands to balance himself on the bed; he didn’t want to sit his full weight on Janine. 

His member was bobbing at her breasts. She raised her head and used one hand to gently grasp his penis. She gave it a long, sensual lick, starting at the base and moving slowly up to the tip. She wrapped her lips around the tip and sucked it. She heard Egon pull in air through his teeth. She glanced at him to see his head thrown back and his eyes closed. His mouth was forming a “O” shape as he was struggling not to come.

Janine continued orally pleasing him for a few more minutes. She then laid back down and used her hands to cup her breasts and squeeze Egon’s member in between them. She squeezed and massaged her breasts which caused them to softly caress his dick. He was twitching with anticipation.

Finally, Egon looked at her. “I can’t hold back any longer,” he admitted breathlessly. He eased back down to his original position and guided his member into Janine. 

She grabbed his hips and held on tightly. “OH EGON!” Her hips automatically rose and together they found a rhythm. It only took a few hard thrusts to send them both over the edge together. 

Afterwards, Egon pulled out and laid beside Janine, pulling her to him. They smiled at each other as they slowly caught their breath. 

“That … was … amazing!” Janine panted. 

“Indeed … it …. was,” Egon replied. 

“I never …. expected you to …. get this serious ….. this fast!”

“I have been … in love with you …. almost instantly …. after hiring you,” Egon admitted. He stopped to catch his breath fully. “I have fantasized many times about this moment. After you made that wish, I realized that you must have fantasies as well. I have been fighting it for a few reasons: I was taught that, to be a successful scientist, I had to stay away from emotional situations such as this. But I also was afraid.”

Janine propped up onto her elbow. “Afraid? Of what?”

“Of falling into the popular cliche of sleeping with my secretary. But, the others helped me see that this isn’t the usual office romp or cheap thrill. My feelings for you go beyond sexual - my feelings are deep. I want us to have a meaningful relationship, not just quick sex. But I knew that I couldn’t contain myself around you much longer and hoped you felt the same.”

Janine couldn’t stop the tears from falling. “That’s how I feel about you! I’ve never felt this way about anybody in my life! You’re very different from other men. You’re genuinely interesting and I love being around you.”

They kissed on the lips.

Janine pulled back and asked, “why did you want to make love like this? It was so intense - I loved it!”

Egon smiled. “I wanted our first time to be special.”

“Oh, it most certainly was!” 

They held each other as they drifted off to sleep. Egon would spend the weekend at Janine’s place, ‘educating’ her on the many other ways that he liked to make love.


End file.
